Harry Potter and the prophety of seven
by Whis
Summary: XMenHarry Potter crossover. Harry is abandoned by his best friends, is expelled from Hogwarts and find out he, Neville and Luna are mutants. Better Summary inside.


**An: I'm starting a new story. It's a X-Men/Harry Potter Crossover. Mostly the story is going to take place in the X-mansion.**

**Summary: Harry finds out his best friends have abandoned him after what happened at the ministry. His headmaster has expelled him from Hogwarts and then all of a sudden he's starting to grow a tail and wings. He write his only friends he has left ( Neville, Luna, Lupin and Tonks) about this and find out something simular has happened to Neville and Luna. Together with Neville, Luna, Lupin and Tonks he goes to the Xavier's school for gifted youngster to learn and control these new powers he has. He also finds something suprising there.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter and X-Men characters. Other characters that aren't from Harry Potter or X-Men I do Own._**

**Prologue: New powers**

It had been a few weeks since that day in the ministry in June and somehow his best friends had turned on him. They said it had been reckless of him to bring them in danger like that. They abandoned him. Even Dumbledore was against him now. He had been expelled from Hogwarts. The only people that weren't against him were Neville, Luna, Lupin and Tonks. They were the only ones supporting him right now. They were the only ones writing him. It was what he needed the most right now, some support. Especially after what happened to Sirius. He still blames himself for getting himself in all this mess. He hadn't it easy with the Dursleys either. He nearly got any food and the chores list was longer than ever. This happened after they heard he was expelled from Hogwarts. It was a wonder they hadn't kicked him out of the house yet. The few free time he had he spend in his room. Then weird things happened, something he couldn't explain. It had started yesterday when he was doing his chores in the back garden. His whole body started to ache and it was like he could hear everything. Luckily for him he was almost finished for the day and as soon he was finished he dashed for his room. He checked his body to find out what caused the ache and he was shocked what he found out. He was starting to grow a tail and wings by the look of the bulbs on his back and by his tailbone. He hadn't had a clue what was going on and had written the others about his findings. This morning he had their replies and he found out he wasn't the only one that had experienced some weird stuff. Neville could suddenly see through everything and he couldn't remember doing any magic. And that wasn't all. He also could manipulate water and he was starting to grow flippers. Luna on the other hand was starting to get furry, getting a little more animally and flashed every time she heard a hard sound.

Somewhere else in a big round room an elderly bald man in a wheelchair has some kind of device on his head and was searching for something.

Something that concerned him about his newest student.

Something that connected to this student.

He had found something extraordinary in this student.

Something other of his students nor the teachers nor himself had.

Some extra power other than the mutant abilities the boy had.

And every time these powers changes. And now Charles Xavier was searching with Cerebros help to find more of this kind of mutants. But he only could find a few. Not more than six at the most and they weren't easily to pinpoint since they keep disappearing like they don't even exist. But he was sure of their existence. He knew one thing about there location. It was somewhere in England, near London. He sends some of his X-Men to England to try and find them.

Mintaka Black was in his room when the professor was searching for more of 'his kind'. He was reaching with his aura ability to find his father. Since he got more and more control over that ability it was easier to find someone. And since he knew he was born in England he started his search there. When his search was getting by London he picked up a weak signal. He recognised some parts of the aura as he himself had the same parts. So it had to be his father. But when he got closer, he saw something odd. There was an arch with a veil, but no way there was a room behind it. And yet there was some space there leading to his father's aura. 'A portal? An other dimension?' Mintaka taught as he pinpoint his father's location even further, until he knew exactly where his father was. With a flash of electrical energy he was gone, but a second later he reappeared with a man around his thirties. The man seemed to be unconscious. Mintaka tried to wake him up, but when he didn't he panicked. But before he could call the professor for help, he was already there.

"I didn't think I gave you permission to leave the mansion, or did I?" Xavier said with a calm voice smiling to him.

"I'm sorry professor, I had to." Mintaka said.

"You know this man?" Xavier asked.

"He's my father." Mintaka answered.

"Ah, I see. Now I'm not going to punish you for getting out of the mansion without permission, but I want you to help the others with locating several mutants with your ability. The same way you found your father. Do you think you can do that?" Xavier asked.

"I think I can do that, but I'm not sure it would be the same as finding my dad. His aura was partly the same as mine." Mintaka said.

"Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on people that have the same energies you have." Xavier answered.

"Ok, I will. Thanks." And with that Mintaka was gone in a flash of electrical energy.

* * *

**An: What do you like of this story? Can it continue?**

**I'm also planning to make it a little more interresting. I would like to add more characters, but characters the readers made up. So if you like to join this story place your character with name, codename and powers in a review and some background info + characterism of your character is also welcome. So please send a review and tell me if you like my idea. **


End file.
